


What Matsumoto Junko Loves the Most

by ohmiyaskdesu



Series: Just Girly Things [4]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Arashi - Freeform, Comedy, Crack, F/M, Humor, Japanese, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-02-04
Packaged: 2018-03-10 10:11:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3286466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmiyaskdesu/pseuds/ohmiyaskdesu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Junko really loves sunsets but one day a boy is on her bench and she becomes furious.<br/><a href="http://justgirlythings.tumblr.com/post/91184830841">Image Link</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	What Matsumoto Junko Loves the Most

**Author's Note:**

> Every parts aren't related to each other, such as setting and time, and character. For example, in the next part, they might be high school girls, or not all of Arashi will be girls.

Matsumoto Junko loved going to the beach and what she loved the most about beaches was watching the sunset. It was by far the most beautiful thing her eyes on other than herself. If she chose to fall in love with something, it would be sunsets (it’s actually tied with herself…). So almost everyday she goes to the beach right before sunset and she considered it as a hobby.  
  
One day, when she was heading towards the beach, she expected that it was going to be another normal and casual sunset-watching time. However, as soon as she arrived she saw a boy lying down on her bench.  _Her_  bench that was specifically for her that even people who go to the beach knew to stay away from that bench. But this boy… THIS BOY WAS ON HER BENCH.  
  
Junko’s nose flared in anger as she stomped over to the bench. The boy was sleeping comfortably on her bench and was even drooling and snoring! Junko snarled and tried to pull the boy off the bench, but she failed because she was weak and the boy was too heavy.  
  
“Oi!” Junko yelled and poked the boy in the stomach. “Get off!”  
  
“Nnn…” The boy groaned as he stirred awake and opened an eye. “Oh… Oh!” A smirk formed on his face as his other eye flew open. “Well, hello there.”  
  
“Get off,” she hissed, ignoring the boy’s flirting eyebrows. “This is my bench.”  
  
“I’m Aiba Masaki,” the boy grinned and sat up to Junko’s annoyance. She wanted him to get off the bench, not introduce himself and try to flirt with her.  
  
“I’m annoyed and I want you out of my bench.”  
  
“That’s a long name!” Aiba laughed.  
  
Junko rolled her eyes. How stupid can this boy be? “I said that’s my chair,” she growled, a bad habit that Kazuko had pointed out a while back. Kazuko, her best friend, had warned her about it as well which was not to growl at strangers if they pissed her off because no one would like her despite her beauty. Yet she still growled and glared at the boy like a mad woman.  
  
“I’ve seen you around school,” Aiba’s grin became wider. “You hang out with Kazuko, right? I’m friends with her. I’m surprised we haven’t met yet.”  
  
“Oh my god,” Junko groaned in desperation. “Are you ignoring me?”  
  
“No. If I was ignoring you, I wouldn’t be talking to you right now.”  
  
“So you heard me? Get. Off.” Junko was losing her patience, not that she had any in the first place.  
  
“But I came here today to be with you,” Aiba pouted and Junko blinked in surprise.  
  
 _What?_  Never before had anyone wanted to “be with her” because she had a known reputation in school for being a vicious bitch to the boys and girls didn’t like her because they envied her beauty. Yet this boy, Aiba Masaki, wanted to be with her! But they barely met and his first impression on her wasn’t a good one.  
  
“Sit next to me,” Aiba patted the empty spot beside him. “I heard from Kazuko you like watching the sunset. I like watching it too, but I figured I might as well watch it with someone because watching it by myself is lonely. And…”  
  
Aiba rambled on and Junko found herself sitting beside Aiba. No longer was she furious at him for taking her bench or for ignoring her angry requests. She actually realized that Aiba wasn’t that bad of a person and they were almost similar! Like Junko, not a lot of people liked Aiba because he was seen as an annoying person to everyone and his only friend was Kazuko. On the other hand, Aiba was very friendly and was often naive that he falls for things easily… It was as if they created some balance…  
  
Junko found herself staring at Aiba the whole entire time that by night time, she realized that she had missed watching the sunset... For the first time! In the end, she eventually got used to Aiba and even walked home with him! She even asked him to be with him from now on to watch the sunset… But she knew deep within her that she would end up watching Aiba. After Aiba had dropped her off, however, he got a phone call from Kazuko.  
  
“How was your date with Aiba?”  
  
“Da-- What?!”  
  
“I set it up… without you knowing because I knew you would say no…”  
  
“Hell yeah I would have said no! But…”  
  
“Oh,” Kazuko sing-songed. “You liiike him.”  
  
“I do not,” Junko scoffed, but the tiny voice in her head screamed hell yes.  
  
“Yeah you do. He just texted me saying ‘I like Junko-chan very much. She’s very pretty and cute and she kept staring at me the whole time! I wanna go on a date with her again.’ “  
  
“...”  
  
“So, do you love Aiba Masaki more than sunsets now?”  
  
Junko’s cheeks burned hotly. “I-It-It’s too soon!” He stuttered. “B-b-but maybe…”  
  
Kazuko gloated. “Finally, after years of finding the right one. I finally found him! So… what are you two gonna do on your next date?”  
  
“... The same thing.”  
  
“Lame!” Kazuko yawned. “For your next date…”  
  
Junko stopped listening to Kazuko’s suggestions when she saw Aiba running back to her. He looked so determined and-- Junko didn’t have time to think or respond at all when Aiba took her in his arms and kissed her lightly on the lips.  
  
“I really like you,” Aiba whispered as he pulled away. “I am determined to be someone you’ll love more than sunsets and yourself.”  
  
Junko blushed. But he already distracted her from the sunset… Oh well, she wants to see how he’ll try. Still, Junko liked Aiba anyway. Like, very, very much. It was a good thing Kazuko had set up this impromptu date.


End file.
